Lexie Coop
Lexie Coop is one of the main characters in Where the Heart is and played by Ashley Judd. Her Story She wasn't seen until Novalee gave birth at Wal-Mart and was sent to the hospital by Forney. Later, Lexie reveals that she was a single woman with four children by three different men. While Novalee and Lexi are reading letters, Novalee's mother Mama Lil, who abandoned her as a child, has seen her on television and appears at the hospital. As the movie continue, Novalee enjoys her life at Sister Husband's where she fits back into her old clothes, becomes friends with Forney, and works at Walmart. One night while Novalee and Forney are getting Christmas trees, Lexie came with her 4 children which later got 5th child since she got ditch by a guy. Three years later, Novalee begins a career as a photographer with the help of Moses. When a tornado blows through Sequoyah, Sister Husband is killed offscreen, and their home is destroyed. In memory of Sister, Novalee shoots a picture of Americus and the still-standing Buck Eye Tree amidst the damage from the storm. After the funeral, one of Sister Husband's friends from AA informs Novalee that she is the beneficiary of Sister's estate. Novalee builds a new home for herself and Americus on Sister's land. In Las Vegas, Willy Jack attempts to branch out his career and starts speaking with a well-known agent named Johnny DeSoto (Richard Nance). At the same time, Novalee who is also in Las Vegas, enters her photo in a contest and wins. Ruth Meyers informs Willy Jack in his hotel room that his old cellmate Tommy Reynolds is suing him for the credit of the song he's recorded. Willy Jack stated that he wrote the song and asks Ruth what to do. Ruth tells Willy Jack that he should ask Johnny DeSoto to help him (having somehow found out about his talk with him) and terminates her connections with Willy Jack. Novalee returns to Sequoyah after the event and Lexie pick her up after meeting a guy name Roger Brisco who's a C.P.A. One day, Novalee receives a call from Lexie's oldest child and rushes over to find Lexie bruised and battered. We learn that Roger has molested her eldest children and nearly beat her to death as she attempted to protect them. Mary Elizabeth later passes away and when Forney does not appear at the funeral, Novalee finds him in a hotel and comforts him. They act on their feelings and spend the night together. Then, Forney confesses his feelings for her. The next day, Novalee confides in Lexie what has happened between herself and Forney and learns that Lexie is seeing someone new. Then, Lexie was embarrassed to admit that he was an exterminator and does not have quite the physical attributes she's gone for in the past. But, Lexie eventually falls in love with Ernie after learning he gave his ex-wife his restored 1967 Chevy Camaro in exchange for custody of his step-daughter whom he adopted as his own. Then, they get married and Lexie tells Novalee that she was pregnant. On Americus's 5th birthday, Novalee picks up a newspaper and sees an article about Willy Jack having lost his legs some months before and recently having been robbed of his wheelchair. Novalee visits Willy Jack in the hospital and he reveals to her that he lied to her on their last day together when he said he couldn't feel the baby's heart. He confesses his whole life would've been different if he'd been able to undo this one lie. Then, Novalee realizes that she has made the same mistake with Forney, drives Willy Jack home to Tennessee and then continues to Maine to find Forney. Then, Novalee tells him she really does love him and they return to Oklahoma and marry. The final scene is their wedding which takes place in a Walmart where Novalee gave birth and change her life forever. Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Parents Category:Pure Good Category:Nurturer Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Tragic Category:Successful Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Mysterious Category:Martyr Category:In Love Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Supporters Category:Spouses Category:Businessmen Category:Unwanted Category:Movie Heroes